Whoa, where's Cap?
by werewolfcerise101
Summary: what would happen to skye and jemma as they are unexpectedly thrusted into a different world. fluffy and humor and gayness ensure.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own any of the character

" **AHAHAHAHHAHHAA!"**

" **BLOODY CHRIST!"**

" **THIS IT JEMMA, THIS IS IT! I ALWAYS THOUGHT I'LL DIED SOME AWESOME WAY NOT BY GETTING SUCK INTO A GODDAMN PORTAL AND FALLING FROM THE SKY!"**

" **OH, AND YOU THINK I WANTED TO!"**

" **NO, I… I JUST JEMMA IF WE DON'T MAKE IT PROMISE ME THAT YOU'LL SAY ONCE WERE IN HEAVEN WE DIED SOME WAY SAVING ABUNCH OF PEOPLE"**

 _ **Herghirgh**_

" _uuggg"_ was the only noise Skye was able to say as she roll off a pile of junk, _I'm totally going to have major back pain later_ she though.

"SKYE!"

"uufufuuf" groaning once again as Skye was attack, staying still till her attacker mange to finally stand up.

"God Jemma, how much do you weight?"

Shooting her girlfriend a dirty look, Jemma proceed to help her up.

"So, any idea where we are"

"Well by the looks of it, it seems that we are in Boston" Skye responded as she tilted her head upwards and inhaled the air.

"Yup, definitely Boston, only in Boston it would smell like pancakes and hot dogs".

Walking out of the ally Jemma and Skye mad their way towards an crowded street.

"Um Jemma"

"Yes, Skye ?"

"Who is the world's best phone creator and technological guy?"

Giving her girlfriend a funny look,

"Why, tony stark are you ok Skye I can check you for a concussion"

"No, I'm fine than who's Steve Jobs"

Looking up, Jemma came face to face to a poster over Steve jobs achievement.

"I don't think we are in Kansas anymore".


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAMIER DONT OWN NOTHING**

"Great, just great that portal thing put us in some other dimension" Skye stated as she kicked a abandon can.

After collecting themselves for the the shock that they weren't on their earth anymore, they decided to to take a look around.

"Well at least we didn't ended up on a HYDRA base or something more dangerous" stated Jemma as she tried to take in everything this new world had, inhumans didn't exist and neither did HYDRA or SHIELD or Avengers turns out they are all comic book characters. According to Skye as she pick pocketed a couple and used their phone to figure out what was here and where to go.

Stopping by a local coffee shop, they decide to figure out what the hell to do next.

"So, we are on a different planet and everything we know is fictional and people like me shouldn't exist right" rushed out skye as she was trying to control the vibrations that wanted to explode from her body. Grabbing Skye's hand Jemma place it on her heart.

"Just follow the beats, luv".

"Know we just need to-"

"AHHHAHAHHA"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I don't own any of the characters if I did there would be wayyyyy more chemistry.

"Uuhhh it's too bright, Maura close the curtains…..Maura"?

Groaning Jane rolled over on the bed only to discover her girlfriend wasn't there and judging by the cool temperature Maura had been up a while ago.

Huffing Jane contemplated about staying in bed, letting out a sigh before throwing the covers across the bed and went to change.

After putting on her jacket Jane was able to see a exceptionally dress Maura doing her routine coffee porn session.

Smirking inward Jane silently made her way towards Maura only to grab the Medical examiner by surprise.

Yelping Maura almost dropping her freshly brewed coffee. "Jane!"

Chuckling into Maura's shoulder as Jane continued to hug her from the back. "Well maybe next you won't leave the curtains open."

Slapping Jane's forearm, Maura leaned back into the hug. "Well if I didn't the probability of you getting up are quite slim."

Turning her head back in order to look at her lover she was unexpectedly assaulted with a kiss. RRINNNNNGGGG _RIIIIIINNNNMGGGGG_

"Uuggghuh really now" pouted Jane as she let go of Maura to answer her phone. "Well we have a possible murder"

Jane stated as she set her phone down.

"Where ?" Maura asked as she pick up her bag from the couch. "A small cafe near 5th Street "


	4. Grant Ward everyone

**Disclaimer I own nothing**

"SHIT!, who screams like that?!" Skye said as she rubbed her ears and calmed her heart to avoid giving Boston a taste of a 7.1 earth quake. Jemma notice the cry of the young women how open the restroom to only have a body of a male 5'2 white fall out. She was brought out her thoughts when she felt someone pulling her arm, turning towards the direction she was bombarded with emotions once Skye explained what is going to happen as the police prevented anyone from leaving the scene. Fear inflicted her as she realized technically she and Skye didn't exist, hence meaning they have to fingerprints on file or anything like that they were ghost.

"Jemma… Jemma….Darling" Skye spoke in a soft voice as she noticed her girlfriend starting to panic.

"It's okay look, showing her the screen of the phone she stole. Jemma notice that Skye had giving identities that where sort of relative to their line of work. Inserting colleges that Jemma went to placing her images into the online yearbook and papers into the archives. Making Jemma think how the hell did she get her papers in the first place.

"Everything is going to be alright" Jemma said as she felt small vibrations along her back, causing a soothing sense, relaxing her body all together. They sat in the small booth noticing a tall detective and impeccably dress woman walk in, which later Jemma chimed in was the Medical Examiner.

After getting question from an Officer Rizzoli they made their way out of the café only to be stopped be a man.

Growling Skye recognized the man right away turns out they weren't they only people suck into the portal.

There in front of them stood ex shield agent, hydra sleeper agent, Grant Ward.

"Well and here I though it was just little old me" he stated with a smirk.

"Move out of the way Ward" Jemma said as she felt disgust fill her stomach.

"Or what" he smiled as he reach to grab Jemma face only to be push back by Skye.

"Or things are about to get a bit messy" Skye whispered darkly as she took a protective stance in front of Jemma her body tense an ready for combat.


	5. oh crap!

Disclaimer nothing mine except the story

"So what do we got Frankie," Jane asked her brother as she went up to the corpse along with the Doctor.

"Well nothing so far except that his name is James Cole, an accountant if his company ID is anything to go by" he stated as he handed Jane the IDs that were placed into a plastic evidence bag.

"Well judging by his skin color and the stiffness of the body he most likely died just a few hours ago" Maura commented as she moved the man's head in order to see any entry wounds.

"And nobody saw anything" Korsack asked another nearby officer, as he gave the crowd a quick scan.

"No sir, nobody saw anything, just the lady who open the door." The officer responded as he left to work on crowd control.

"Well let's just get the surveillance video of the café anyway, maybe it caught something-" Jane's order was cut off by the sounds of officers yelling and screaming.

"Well it would be such a tragedy wouldn't it" smirked Ward as he fix his stance, before shooting his fist towards Skye face only to be block by her arm.

Growling Skye gave a roar of anger as she jumped on to Ward. Punching anything she could, she soon discover he wasn't out of practice as he planted a firm punch towards her jaw resulting in a bloody mouth as she felt one of her teeth fall out. Stumbling back, Skye gave herself a quick moment to scan Ward for any unprotected areas, before dodging a round house kick. Huffing, Skye quickly went to grab his leg before it went down, effectively pulling him towards her in order to execute a headbutt straight towards his face. A sickling crack was heard as Ward cried curses as he touch his freshly broken nose. Yelling her ran towards her with of his might only to stop suddenly. Touching his chest he notice red liquid flowing at a steady pace, lifting his hands now smeared in blood. Skye now out of her rage induced trance followed Ward's gaze towards a police officer holding a pistol.

 _How long as he been there_ thought Skye before remembering what cause the whole fight, looking around frantically "JEMMA!"

However, before she could say her girlfriend's name again, Ward's roar of rage caught her attention as she watch Ward jump onto the officer causing two more shots to ring into the air and screams of the officer as Ward's broke his arm before cracking his neck. Unsure what to do Skye stood still only to be pulled from the back of her shirt.

"Come on Skye lets go!" Jemma cried as she pulled her girlfriend from her shirt as she started to lead them away from a certain crime scene.

Only to crash into a bunch police officers from the café with guns pointed at them.

 _CRAP!_


End file.
